1mistake7girlsif only you knew
by InSaNiTy-AnD-lIeS12340
Summary: How should I explain... It was originally my fault but I never expect all this mess to come in, I just got lost and maybe got into more trouble but how did this all just come shoved up on my face? Everything would have been fine and I wouldn't be involved in this if I could read Indian or had the guts to go up to somebody and ask for directions... this is not what I wanted...


Chapter 1- The beginning

"Class, stay safe and remember to come back to the same hotel from before, okay?" This was the last thing the teacher said to us before waving us off.

I, of course, being the stupid and weak person I was, ended up being drifted away by the Indian crowd. I tried to grasp out my hand towards my friends but the huge sea of a crowd just created a flood that drowned me away from their calls of my name which I could barely hear.

I then somehow ended up being entirely alone, the very next moment. I muttered words of complaints to myself underneath my breath, not taking in anything that happened and trying to call my friends on my phone but it had been broken earlier when I tried to swim to the shore away from the chocking ocean. They owe me a new cell phone. And this time, let it be Nokia!

I sighed as I picked up the broken fragments and put my hands in my pocket before trying to find the legendary swimming turtle island known as my friends.

My name is Hua Lu Xing, I am currently 13 ¼ and needless to say, I am idiotic, stupid and just plain clumsy and - as what I call myself- 'Unique one' AKA 'The mental Redhead', in my class. When I first came to Nanimori International School for girls (with my dear close friend, Liya and other childhood friends I used to have but forgot about- guilty much, aren't I?- Along with new friends we all made.) I was mistaken as a vampire or a delinquent.

Ask me why, I have no idea.

Maybe it's because I didn't talk to them on the first 5 month or so or maybe, because I was stupid and always forgot homework and hand in home works late and always get away with it- I still get highly above average grades- or maybe it's because whenever I fall or trip and they snicker, I give them death glare? Or probably because there is a girl in my year with dyed hair who is an actual delinquent and people mix us both up? But I know one thing, my blood red hair and eyes play a giant part in this unintentional facade- and man, do I hate it!

I huffed and watched my breath slowly condense into clouds as I somehow ended up in the middle of a forest. This is the first time that I have hated my guts- why did it bring me here, for god sake? The Taj Mahal please- not a dense forest filled with Bengal tigers and murderers!

I tried to get out by going the same way I came from; you know when they say if you're ever lost, stay and wait for somebody to find you and not go wander somewhere off, well, trust me when I highly- I mean it- advise- I'm almost begging here- do what they say because unlike me, you won't get even more lost!

I sank on the jungle floor, the orange autumn leaves crunching underneath me. I closed my eyes and felt the rain slowly pit- patting on my back as I waited for the Bengal tigers to come and eat my defenceless, useless, unneeded self alive. But it never happened...

...Something much worst did...

Liya's POV

"Lu Xing! Lu Xing! Where are you?!" I called out her name so much, my throat was getting sore. "Where is she? Where is that poor sad hobo?!"

"I don't think she'll come out if you say it like that, Chocolate,"

"So what do I say? Come out, come out, wherever you are before I murder you, y'a little redhead!"

"That's just as worse,"

"The man did say he saw a redhead walk through this forest,"

"Why is she here, anyway?"

"Maybe, we did something bad to her?"

"What did we do?"

"Maybe it was because we ditched her to sit next to that old man who kept drooling on her shoulder in the airplane?"

"Is that why? But she seemed fine, especially when the air hostess moved her to a business seat,"

"Yeah, for like 3 seconds before returning back,"

"Why?"

"Two words: Hibari Kyoya,"

"What, what's he doing here in India? Is he a stalker?"

"No, you forgot? It's a joint school trip with Nanimori Middle School for boys,"

"Why?"

"The reason for this trip was to get the girls used to being with the guys, especially since we're going to join with them and become a co-ed school when we get back,"

"Julie and Lu Xing almost chocked on their life hearing the news, you think she's going to suicide because of that?"

"I don't see why she would; it's just being in a co-ed school,"

"Yeah, but she does seem to be frightened of the school,"

"Why?"

"Maybe because Hibari Kyoya is going to be there and she's had enough scars walking past that school,"

"It's not her fault, she's the only girl from our school that lives in that area and has to go past them to get there, especially when she has trouble waking up,"

"Hm, do you think she came here to suicide?"

"We really shouldn- Ahh!" I screamed when I felt the floor disappear and everything went pitch black.

...


End file.
